


The Eclipse And The Sun

by puripucchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One-Sided Love, Supernatural - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puripucchi/pseuds/puripucchi
Summary: What was the world without his sun?Emptiness.





	1. The Awakening

Sometimes death was not about sadness. You probably were not losing, but obtaining something, someone. Kise Ryouta’s death was a shock that scratched huge damage on certain bluenette. Life turned horrible to him. He was afraid if he couldn’t handle the pain. Aomine Daiki sank in a dolorous state, and it was so bitter. He shut his path from the world. 

What was the world without his sun?  
Emptiness.

It was something from a year ago. He moved on. Momoi Satsuki was there for him in most time, Miracles and Kagami,too. But no one could compare Momo’s stubbornness. Dealing with her Dai-chan and his weather beaten heart, it felt like wishing snow in the midst of summer.

It was Impossible.

Impossible to have Aomine Daiki’s heart. Impossible? What was impossible? Kise Ryouta was no longer in this realm, he died.

Died.  
D-I-E-D.

Brought back Aomine Daiki to his usual self, it was seriously super hard. For who? Momoi Satsuki? The hardship was nothing for her, at least compared to the lovey-dovey scenes she saw in regular basis between Aomine and his most favorite blonde, Kise Ryouta. It sucked, like hurricane that destroyed the last piece of her dream. Acting as if she head over heels for Kuroko Tetsuya was the only thing she could do.

Yes, the only thing she could do to conceal her feeling. Everyone believed her with Kise as exception. 

He knew.

And that moment when Momoi Satsuki heard about Kise’s and his death, cheerful smile curved upward from each edge of her lips, ‘finally’ she thought. Heartless, many would consider that way. But speak of reality, you could not control yours or someone’s death. She felt pity a little. Kise Ryouta used to be his bestfriend. She distanced herself after the former ace of Too and Kaijou officially announced their relationship. Everyone welcomed, and showed how happy they were that finally the BAKA couple can move forward for something more serious.

Momoi Satsuki left dumbfounded. She looked like she shared the happy moment with them, not really. Beneath the smiling face, she cried. She kept her cool behaving like what a bestfriend should do. She teased the two about the past, about the fateful meeting. Momoi Satsuki was a great bestfriend anyone yearned for. Still, she wasn’t an angel.

Guilty was almost gone, just a pinch remained, perhaps. No matter how you saw it, Momoi was not the cause of the tragedy. She was aware of it. If you accused Momoi stole Aomine Daiki, then, from who? Life did the cruel thing not her. Life should be blamed, not her or her love for Aomine Daiki. 

As the Goddess of Fortune blessed her, behind Aomine’s back, both parents schemed a wedding for a long time ago even before the two were born. They were so desperate once they knew that their dearest Daiki chose Kise. And the only reason why the parents felt sad for the tragedy was, how it affected Aomine. 

They loved Aomine Daiki too much. Yet they despised Kise and considered the blonde as evil who seduced their beloved Daiki. It wasn’t a problem anymore. The thorn was removed. And they have faith that Momoi could bring their old Daiki back. Only Momoi who understood him the most. It was not a mission impossible. However, it took some time. 

After all of the rejections, in the end, Aomine Daiki gave up. Momoi never once pushed Aomine Daiki to let go what he had for the blonde. She wanted to, nonetheless, she hold back. The wedding was a taboo subject to talk despite everyday Aomine parents, his mom, to be precise, echoed the same thing over and over again. 

Hardwork never betrayed you.

Aomine Daiki was weaken by the selfless attitude of his childhood friend. A girl, now a woman, never once leaved him. Momoi could be somewhere had fun, or even had a date. Yet she stayed. He wondered why, but kept his mouth shut. Aomine finally spoke to her, 

“You know, hm..”  
“I know, what?”  
“ About the wedding my, nah.. Our parents talk about, I just-- what do you think?”

“I don’t know. Don’t you think it’s too fast for you, Dai-chan? Don’t get married just because others asked you to, but when you are ready.” She sat next to the bluenette staring randomly through the windows.

That afternoon was so peaceful. The traces of Kise Ryouta was almost gone. It’s been a year. “I want to move on. Kise, he--he was no longer around,” the words were bitter cold for his tongue. He accepted the reality. Kise, he was dead and was a year ago. And he admitted in the end, anyone should move forward because grief, sorrow, or whatever you pronounced the word, it would not--NEVER brought Kise back. 

“it seems like I take everything for granted, you may think that way.” The girl shook her head in slow motion. “Oh, I’m sorry.. i should know that you, maybe, have someone that you love, Tetsu?”

Momoi chuckled, “unrequited love is so painful, Dai-chan. So, I gave up,” sadness was real on her face. She talked the truth, not about her feeling toward Kuroko Tetsuya, but the big guy beside her who was oblivious in the whole time about her feeling.

“ Wanna try it with me? Marry me.”  
“Haha, is that a proposal Dai-chan? You have to do it more seriously,” she was kid around. Out of her expectation, Aomine switched his position, knelt down. Clearing his throat, slowly he said, “Momoi Satsuki, will you marry this worth for nothing man? Will you spend the rest of your life with him?”

Momoi looked at him tenderly. She predicted that the day when Aomine gave up would come, but not this fast. She played a bit. A woman should keep her dignity no matter how much the love she had to a certain man. Or, how long it took to finally hear magic words like MARRY ME for the most important person in her life. 

“First, you are not a worth for nothing man. Dai-chan is the best Too’s ace, and hey Mr. Detective, why you should think that way? And second, i will,” she smiled like a little girl who received her desired Christmas gift from Santa. 

A Kiss.  
Passionate Kisses.  
A little bit more than kisses. 

Something inside him was screaming. He ignored. He took off each layer of clothes draped Momo’s petite figure. It was a good sex after a long time. Even so, something disturbed him, he had no idea. He didn’t care.

\---------------------------------  
The two were inside the fitting room. One, two, three, four-- seven days from now, there was a wedding. The announcement, however, was not something unexpected, but it couldn’t stop the surprised expression, more from Miracles. But they were happy, nevertheless, because, finally, another member of Miracles, the strongest, came back.

The curtain raised, Momoi stepped out with admiration from two clerk women shadowing her behind. She wore a mermaid silhouette gown made of lace. It fitted and flared from her waist to the ground. The intricate bead work combined with bateau neckline all the way to the hem, it added her beauty. Elegantly she walked down to show off the tanned man who waited for her outside. 

Aomine fixed his gaze to a woman whose appearance resembled to a queen, very beautiful. But so funny, his mind cheated on him.

[ “Aomine-cchi, stop staring!” the blonde pouted as he covered Aomine’s face with his hand. “Hey, baby, don’t be that embarrassed. Listen,” he moved Kise hands from his face, and hold it, “don’t blame me, how could i stop staring a beauty like you?” he continued. Light kiss landed on Kise’s forehead, his eyes showed insecurity. “Is there something bothering you?”

Of course, there was something bothering him. Momoi Satsuki was the source of the problem. Nobody knew, but Kise, that a woman who he called Momoi-cchi, she hid a secret he couldn’t share to anyone. Momoi faked all the time about her feeling toward Kuroko, everyone fell for the game, Kise Ryouta was not.

He might be not as brilliance as Akashi or Midorima, but hell with that, he simply KNEW. It was so frustrating. His relationship with Aomine’s parents were not good. Kise fathomed, in comparison to him, obviously Aomine’s parents chose Momoi. Both families were like FAMILY, and they wanted to make it even stronger through the union of their kids.

Kise remembered the first time Aomine introduced him to his family, in split second after they knew the relationship between the two, the warmness and welcomed smile perished. They didn’t understand why Aomine chose Kise, a man, instead of a fine lady that they knew since very little. 

It led to fight, surely. The incident affected Kise’s life differently. First, Aomine decided to leave his parents house to stay with him. Kise hated the fact that Aomine fought his parents for him, even so he was relieved. Second, it made him understood, the relationship that he had with the bluenette filled with thorns and bumps. Less he care about it, as he assured himself, as long as Aomine with him, then, it was okay for him.

Even the world against him, with Aomine next to him, who cares? 

He wasn’t as strong as he thought. Simple things easily shook him, furthermore, when Momoi around. He despised this ugly side of him. How could a man admired by thousands fans felt this way? 

“Oi, stop it”  
“huh?” Kise bewildered.  
“Stop overthinking everything. I don’t know what exactly happens there on your mind,” he cupped Kise’s head, “nothing can replace you.”

“Then, Aomine-chi will regret it. I’m a man. Big chested beauties, you know, if you want to,”

Kisses on his lips stopped him. It made his body hot. Both tongues intertwined until they need to fill their lung with fresh air. 

“Idiot Kise” he laughed.  
“Stop calling me idiot, Ahomine!” 

“Let’s get married”  
“Ao--mi” he couldn’t afford to continue his words. His body was shaking, droplets of tears stream down, no matter how hard he hold himself.

“Why are you crying? You should be happy right? I thought you will be happy--”  
“I AM happy,” he replied immediately, “I AM HAPPY,” he repeated. 

Gently Aomine wiped the tears on his lover cheek with his thumbs, “another thing, wear a wedding dress. It must be good on you.” His intention was, to reduce the tension, however seeing Kise’ reaction, “you look beautiful with that” he teased Kise ]

“You look beautiful with that” that words unconsciously escaped from his mouth.

“Really? Of course I am!” sudden cuddle attacked, dragged him back from his sweet dream. He gasped, but no one noticed. “And, Dai-chan looks good, too. See? Those two can get their eyes off on you” she whispered, then kiss Aomine’s lips in spur moment.

‘Dai-chan is mine’ those words echoed like a love song.

\---------------  
They visit a coffee shop to spend the rest of the day. Coffee scents dispersed all over the room. Fresh baked cookies and breads, it gave mouthwatering addition to the atmosphere. The coffee shop was not that crowded which was why they decided to come there during this hours, it was 5.00 pm.

Ten minutes, they’re busy with themselves, no-- it more like Aomine was busy with himself and his smartphone. It felt awkward.

“Say, Dai-chan, will you visit him? Uhm, i mean Ki-chan? It has been a long time since we went there together?” she somehow hesitated asking. 

She was curious.

“And why you are asking?” he placed back his cup of coffee after he sipped it. The taste was bitter. He doesn’t understand why, Kise’s smiling face appeared before him, [ “it’s not that bitter Aomine-chi” he laughed. “Don’t tell me that this Mr. Detective can handle the most dangerous criminals, but he is not when it comes to a cup of...... ...... black coffee? Ha-ha!! Hm, let me transfer the black coffee with my mouth. No, no, i think, it was a bad idea” he concealed his face to hide his shyness, “it’s not, do it now!” he responded the blonde. “Aomine-chi is a pervert!” ]

His lips made a tiny smile, and tilted his neck to his left pretending that he had interest with the view outside. To hide something from Momoi was not easy. Sometimes, he thought, Momoi could beat him as detective with her analytical skill. Even she could be one among the best in Japan.

“Hm, oh.. I don’t know, never think about that. Maybe, but i don’t know. I’m so handful right now. The wedding and many things. It’s not the wedding fault. I’m sorry, just..” 

Momoi, who sat in front of him faked a smile, “It’s okay, Dai-chan. Just want to tell Ki-chan that he can rest assured as you have me. And,” she stopped, “I want his blessing,” ‘and to show him that Dai-chan will soon be officially mine’ her mind continued.

“I’ll tell you later, okay”

\----------  
Kagami looked like a stray cat, confused. Kuroko confessed to him. He didn’t find it disgusting or irritating. But for Kagami Taiga, even though he considered Kuroko as important part of his life, for something romantic, he just couldn’t. He loved Kuroko, it was simply not that kind of love.

Voices halted his stride. The night suddenly turned eerie. He was a bit reluctant, but he could not ignore some strange-near-terrifying voices which could be someone needed for help. 

A bit worry for the worst possibility, he followed the source of the voices. Kagami almost lost his balance for something odd he encountered. He saw Kise Ryouta crying with body covered by mud. 

‘What’s this? My eyes play trick on me?’ 

Kagami Taiga felt like he lost his sanity. ‘NON SENSE’ his mind yelled.

“Ah shit!!”

The other man looked up, wiping his face drenched with tears. His hands were as dirty as his body, however, it couldn’t conceal the identity of the person. Scared, it was obviously on his face. He tightened his embrace on his knee, stayed still. 

Silence.

Kagami walked closer to him, “Kise?” ‘how it’s supposed to be him, are you crazy?’ he ignored words mocked inside his mind. 

“Is that my name?” Kise replied, but it was almost like a whisper.

It was a large park with a small basketball court where Kagami Taiga found him. Bushes and flowers hid Kise from people view. Kids love to play there to build sand castles, swinging back and forth, or to do whatever they wanted to. Good, it wasn’t daytime and no one around, even pedestrians who sometimes took their time to rest in there. Or teens or some adults who made the park as their spot to play around. 

Kagami crouched down, “It’s too cold here, and too dangerous.” 

Kise struggled, first. He ceased for familiar voices. Something inside him assured him to trust Kagami Taiga. He carried Kise bridal style after the blonde calmed down and gave up. Kise made him forgot the uneasy feeling about Kuroko and his confession. No, the uneasiness stayed, it just replaced by something else, his curiousness about Kise and his existence. 

Plenty of WHY disturbed his mind, yet it didn’t make him to stop his intention to bring Kise home.

Took fifteen minutes to reach his apartment. He fastened his steps. No one would accused him for ill intention. He was a hero for anyone, at least those who leave near him. It was just something deep down which forced him to keep Kise as secret.

The street was not really empty. Cars or people sometimes passed by. Some lights from 24-hour convenience store and street stalls illuminated the night. He hindered the street lamps though he knew the lights couldn’t afford to steal even a glimpse of Kise. 

He brisked so then he reached the apartment block faster. Another turned to the right he was already home. 

\------------  
Series of illogical things choked him. He dreamed about Kise everyday and it felt like the dream was real. Sometimes it was about the past. Sometimes it felt like nightmare. It bothered him. Not Kise or the past memories, but the feeling like Kise needed his help, called him, yet he had no idea where he was or Kise, so then he could rescue him. He screamed like crazy asked the familiar voices, 

“Kise is that you?”  
“Kise, where are you?”  
“Kise, I’m here”

But in the end, there was nothing. 

He drove his car to somewhere opposite direction to his apartment, now his and Momoi. He made some turns, until finally he stopped at a park where Kagami found Kise, two hours late. Aomine squinted his surrounding. He felt like he used to be there. He recognized the swings and the benches. Street lamps which sometimes flickered not bother him at all, but a strange feeling he failed to identify.


	2. Welcome Back, Kise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He curved a thin line on his lips laughed at his stupidity.

“No.. No, stop talking about the wedding dress, I’m no good in that! Hey.. HEY!! Aomine-chi don’t laugh. I hate you!” he crossed his hand on his chest. “Yes, you are right. You’re no good in that, it’s more like, how i suppose to say it---?” he teased Kise again. Teasing Kise was so much fun, and he admitted, he overdid it sometimes. 

“I hate you even more, Aomine-chi”  
“I don’t even finish my words, yet. Don’t pout, baby sun”

His hand reached Kise, gently lean Kise’s head on his shoulder. “What i want to say is, rather than good, you look best with wedding dress, ah--” he sighed, “guess you’re right, don’t wear wedding dress because i can’t take it, you know, when people gaze at you with their perverted eyes” he glanced to Kise whose face changes the color to red contrasting the neutral pale palette on the background.

They chose subtle color to cover almost the whole part of the room. Living in a small apartment meant they need to make sure that the space wouldn’t feel cramped. They could afford the bigger one, but it was just too much trouble for two adults who, first, had no much time to clean, and second, they were totally bad at it.. 

Kise chose minimalist decor to style the room. The mixture white and dark gray made the room less boring. Accent colors from the throw pillows, navy blue and deep yellow, that room really defined them. Their apartment had one bedroom, bathroom, and open space living room adjoined the kitchen. There were pictures, mostly Kise’s, displayed neat and clean on floating shelves giving such a homey feeling. 

They sat lazily on a L-shaped sectional with recliner which was Aomine’s favorite because it eased him to relax while Kise usually leaned his body on Aomine’s. It was always like that, and today was no exception. 

“But, I will forgive Aomine-chi if you bring me to the amusement park next Sunday. He-he, finally Mako-san said okay,” Kise clasped his hand. Kise was a model, and so popular. Despite he was not the only one, most of clients who came to the modeling agency, they gave up with his charm, good and bad news for him. Every time he asked his manager about his day-off, Mako always turned him down. Guessed, he was lucky that day as the strict, yet caring Mako-san, said nothing, but “Have fun, then” with huge smile. 

“ About that, can we switch the date. You know about my family tradition and Satsuki’s. It’s not like that thing is more important than our date, but you said that i have to fix my relationship with my parents, so.., guess this is the only possible way to make the things up with them,” he explained.

Kise changed his position, directly faced his lover. “Why don’t you tell me, beforehand? If you dislike the amusement park’s idea, i can-- we can,” he said low tone. “I feel uneasy with the amusement park, but i don’t mind if i go there with you. It just.... can’t be helped, suddenly there is something coming up, and...” 

For some reason, Aomine knew that this kind of conversation, about his family and Momoi, was forbidden. It wasn’t because Kise hated Momoi, but looking back with what happened in the past, too, the fact that Aomine’s parents barely accepted their relationship, Kise somehow felt left out, Aomine understood. But, Momoi was once his bestfriend, his childhood friend.

It wasn’t Momoi’s fault, but their selfish parents. Also, it had been a long time since the last time he talked and spent time together with her. This wasn’t about love like love that he had for Kise, it was more like a botherly love. He didn’t want anything just vanished like that. And since his parents listened to Momoi more than anyone else, he thought that probably Momoi can backed him up. 

He felt guilty with the fact that he had to give up his date with Kise. But that was for their future, and Aomine would do anything for it. “That recently opened amusement park that you said, Satsuki already went there with Tetsu and Kagami, so uhm--” he paused, “I asked some recommendatio....”

“You met her?”  
“I don’t think it matters, and yes I met her”  
“and, when was that?”  
“We changed the topic now? Ryouta, listen, Satsuki is my friend, and she’s important part of my life, just like you. And, what? Don’t looked at me as if i cheated on you. The amusement park will be there no matter what. If the problem is the-hard-to-get day-off, i can help you. Is that okay, baby?” Aomine touched Kise’s lips to kiss him. 

Kise shoved him and gave Aomine cold shoulder. He knew about the yearly tradition where both families would go somewhere far. This was not a coincidence. Kise consciously pick the same day. He wanted to know the outcome. He was so greedy, but who wouldn’t?

He spent all the time overthinking everything. Kise fed his mind with such poisonous thoughts like, ‘will he stay with him forever?’ or ‘how about if he finally tired of him and changed his mind?’ it made him so restless. However, the truth was acerbic, very sour and bitter. 

He curved a thin line on his lips laughed at his stupidity. 

“I will go there next Sunday, and there is no another time,” he stood up, “Ah, I don’t force Aomine-cchi to go with me because Momoi-cchi and the parents are way more important’’ he stretched his feet, this conversation turned awkward. Kise didn’t want to make it worst. 

Aomine grasped his hand, “don’t you ever tired of being insecure all the time. And can you, for awhile cutoff that childish attitude? This is not about which one that is more important. You are the MOST important person in my life. I LOVE you, why don’t you trust me a bit?” Kise shoved Aomine’s hands. It’s enough for him.

“That’s right, amusement park is....., too childish, don’t bother too much about it. I have some works tomorrow, so i have to rest now or it will give bad impact to my performance. How many days Aomine-chi will go? The whole week? Good luck then!” he smiled though there was thunder in his heart, ‘stupid’ he mocked himself. 

He walked slowly to bedroom and tried so hard to cease the tears. His hand moved the door’s knob. Time suddenly turned slow, maybe this was the right thing. Maybe he shouldn’t cross the border. Aomine followed him until his phone rang and noticed the one who called, his mom. 

“Ryouta, baby, i need to go for awhile, and will back soon, I’m sorry, okay?” he knocked the unlocked door. Kise said nothing, and it was so predictable. 

He strode outside to answer the phone. Aomine didn’t back that night as his mom asked him about something important. The blonde wept in the whole night. He grasped the reasons why Aomine tended to go with his family than him. Aomine thought about their future, even so, he just couldn’t. 

\------------------------

The photo session, surprisingly ended faster. Kise rushed to his apartment with a hope that Aomine was already there. Happy expression on his face when he heard some noise once he opened the door. He hurriedly reached the source of the sounds, “Ao--- Momoi-chi? What are you doing there?” he was confused and mad, though he kept it subtle. “Oh, hey! Ki-chan,” she looked surprise, “Dai-chan asked me to, uhm, get him some clothes because he has no time to do it himself. You know, something comes up, so yes, like what you see now. But I’m done. Ah, what Dai-chan can do without me? No, no, it wasn’t because, Ki-chan can do nothing,” she convinced Kise.

“I don’t think that way”  
“Really? I’m so relieved”  
“If it’s okay, I can bring the clothes. Momoi-chi must be busy, right?”  
“I am, but it’s okay. And more importantly, Dai-chan is at his parents house. Hm, i think I’m done, bye Ki-chan!” she smiled happily as he leaved Kise.

Kise Ryouta threw his bag on the bed after he took the phone and dialed Aomine’s number, but there was no response. Again, he tried, over and over again. No response. Kise lost his patience. He bit his nails to calm down. 

No response.  
Another attempt.  
No response.  
No response.  
He gave up and tossed his phone to the wall. 

\-------------------

It was a sunny day and Sunday. Yet, dark clouds hung on a certain blonde’s face. He sighed in numbers of times. Not many people at the amusement park,and somehow it made him happy. He needed space. Apparently God granted at least one of his selfish wishes.

But it seemed like God played a joke on him.

“Are you Kise Ryouta, the model?” A teenage girl approached him, “oh, ehm, I am, something i could help?” he hated this, obviously. But, it didn’t mean that he despised his fans, he loved his fans and was very grateful. It was just today he had no mood to deal with idol-to-fans things.

He exhausted.

“I-- can i take picture wit-- with you?” the girl stuttered. Kise had no heart to say no and without he knew, more fans come to him. Not only young girls and women, but also men who admire his beauty. 

He had to break the endless chain of fans, but what excuses to say? “I--, thank you so much for your support, I mean, can we end up this soon? Pardon me, just like you guys i want to ride that giant carousel, hm, what it’s called again? Big’O Eye? Gazing at sunset while enjoying the whole Tokyo, it must be fun!” he explained.

“I rarely have free time, i knew, you may think that it’s just my excuses,” he continued, “i wish i could stay longer with you, however, you know, i don’t even know whether i have the chance to ride the Big’O Eye for sunset or not. Oh my, I’m sorry with this rants, i just--” 

They listened to him, they leaved, though they wished to stay with their idol longer. He thought that he was blessed today because in most time it took more than a short explanation to make his fans understood that sometimes he wanted to have time as Kise Ryouta, the real Kise Ryouta, not that popular model they knew.

Alas, you had no idea about the thing that would happen in the next seconds, the easiness that you’ve got probably leading you to something even worst. He heard voices like people fighting, a commotion between lovers, he guessed. He walked to the source not because he wanted to know the reason why the ruckus occurred, he plainly wanted to spend a peaceful day to boost his good mood riding the carousel. He thought that probably the riot cut the queue so then he could cool down his mind before he met Aomine. 

He was wrong.

It appeared that the man cheated on, and the worst part, the other girl was his bestfriend. He ceased his steps. It sounded common for Kise. 

The secret date was discovered, and the woman whose heart broke into pieces lost her mind. She brought something dangerous in her bag. She cursed the guy and his bestfriend. 

Glimpse of thought like she probably misunderstood anything appeared on his mind. Perhaps, the girl just like him overthinking everything.  
Bad for her as his man admitted that her suspicious was right and it was because of her fault. He fed up with her insecurity, so why didn’t he just make it came true? It was more convenient.

‘What? Convenient?’ Kise mumbled, ‘and where is the guards?’

They were there, the guards, and did their best to make the impact to minimum. They secretly called the police while they were trying so hard to prevent another riot. They have to calm the other visitors and the person who became the cause of the incident.

It was useless.

Kise’s attention switched on to a little girl who looked scared. Tears dropped without end, but she broke no sound. She bit her lips and clenched her hand. 

‘what is her fault? Why should she experience this?’ Kise moved forward. The girl did not deserve this. Stupid adults. ‘and where is her parents?’ Kise was non-stop questioning. He knew that he could be less care. He didn’t know her, but he fathomed that desperate feeling when you lost and no one cared.

Unconsciously, he threw the girl somewhere safe. He gave the girl life, yet he gave up his. It was sad, but he was happy, at least he won’t be a burden anymore. Before finally Aomine fed up of him, he had to end this. It hurt, it did. He cried, yet he laughed as he realized that he was an idiot.

He wished he could rewind the time. What if he listened to Aomine and waited him like he used to? What if he tossed his childish pride away? This wouldn’t happen. However it was too late, TOO LATE. 

\-------------  
“Didn’t i tell you to not call me unless it is necessary!! So, what is that? Bomb attack? Series killer?” Aomine was already stressful enough dealing with his life, and he couldn’t handle anything more than this. “I’m sorry.. Aomine-san, it wasn’t any of those, I’m sorry... I’m sorry, but there was an explosion in---”

“I have no time with your endless SORRIES, and now tell me properly what happened or I end up the call right away. Ah, it is not that only, I’ll make sure that anyone there who don’t comprehend even a simple instruction like DON’T CALL ME UNTILL THERE IS EMERGENCY, paying the price.”

The way Aomine paraphrased his words like a nightmare to Sakurai. He knew that his superior meant it when he stated about the consequence of neglecting Aomine’s order. But that was the point why he called Aomine.

“Uhm, ther-- there was an explosion like what I said, I--so---,” Sakurai gulped once he realized he almost saying words that would send him to his hell, “the explosion wasn’t that big, but?”

“So? i don’t mean that this matter is not important. But, are you guys idiots or something? You even can’t handle those? I do really put high expectation on you. You--”

“Kise-san, he died. He died in the explosion, and----”  
“What are you saying? Don’t joke or i kill you!!”  
“My apology, Sir, I--” Sakurai breathed in to handle his nervousness, “It happened two hours ago at the amusement park, that-- that- that one with Big’O Eye, you know the giant wheel? Uhm.. I don’t --”

Aomine dropped his phone, it was impossible. “Kise? He died? No, how come?” That moment was so confusing, yet he screamed. His parents came to him wanted to know what happened. But he shoved them. Momoi who got the picture about the current situation, smiled. 

It wasn’t because she was a bad girl, nothing wrong about being happy for your dream which came true. It wasn’t her fault, and was never to begin with. Dead person remained dead, and the living should continue their life. 

\-------------------------  
Aomine sat as he talked to his baby sun. He has no tears left to cry, his heart nothing but shattered pieces. Black circle under his eyes explained how he didn’t want to slip any seconds separated from his sun. The room filled with close friends and Miracles. 

Kise’s death was a shock, so sudden. How come their cute puppy leaved them so fast. And world without him wouldn’t be the same. No more that sunshine smiles. What a paradox, sometimes you understood how something meant a lot in your life once it’s gone. Each Miracle liked Kise, more precise, they liked to bully him. They did not hate him, but teasing Kise just--- ah, they realized they really were a group of sadists. 

It did not, however, change the fact that they loved Kise, that Kise was precious. The only one who acted as THE PRINCE CHARMING was Kagami. He felt in love at the first sight, when Kise challenged Seirin as he wanted to take Kuroko as his shadow. ‘how come a man can be that beautiful’ he thought that time.

Kagami shut his feeling when reality struck him. Kise was deeply in love with Aomine, and there was none other, but Aomine in Kise’s eyes. That fact was painful, but nothing compared to this. This was the worst seeing Kise sleeping there for eternity. 

Kagami sneaked, thus he had chance to see Kise for the last time through Aomine’ back. He cursed Aomine for this. He got it that Kise was his, but being this selfish? 

He stepped forward, but kept his distance. Kagami, then, realized how fragile Aomine without Kise. He looked weak, withered, just like his heart. Regret engraved in Kagami’s heart. He wished that he could at least confessed to Kise about his feeling. Of course, Kise would reject him, but it was better than had no chance to confess his feeling at all.

Kagami listened to Aomine talked to Kise from where he stood. He wanted, too, to have a small talk with Kise for the last time. But with Aomine’s attitude, he thought it would be impossible. He sneered, when he heard what Aomine said. It was about apology, regret, and how he wished Kise to come back to make up the things they left. 

Mrs. Aomine approached his son, and whispered words no one knew. Aomine reluctantly moved from his seat. Kagami strode to the casket when Aomine was no longer there, he said, “Hi, Kise...” ‘I love you’ his caressed Kise’s hair, then moved down to his eyes, to his nose and finally his lips. He didn’t know that Kise’s lips could be this soft.

“Damn you kagami!! Get away your filthy hands from him. His punch almost hit Kagami’s face when Aomine was out of the blue appeared, fortunately Kagami had good reflect, and Murasakibara was there to avoid something more than this. 

‘what are they?’ Murasakibara thought. 

Akashi predicted this chaos, and that was the most reason why he asked Murasakibara to be somewhere between them to observe. 

“Dai-chan, stop it already! You can’t act that way?”  
“Hell with that, Satsuki, no one can touch him!”  
“You have to calm down” 

The tension was still there.

Midorima itched to scold both Aomine and Kagami. Why should they do it here? Were they idiot? This was Kise’s funeral, and they said that they love,,, Kise? Midorima clenched his fist. He hated it. Actually he wanted to vent his frustration. Kise was so happy and so loud the last time they met. Takao felt the same. He couldn’t stop crying. Kise was his bestfriend, but their relationship was different like what he had with Midorima. Kise had the same level craziness as him. Or, at least, he accepted Takao regardless how twisted sometimes his ideas were. 

Sadness belonged to anyone who admired and loved Kise Ryouta. Kise’s fans were there to be with their idol for the last time. The moment Mother Earth embraced him in silence, dark clouds were hanging. The wind a bit chilly unlike usual. 

Drizzles danced even though the weather forecast said that today would be the brightest day in the week. 

\--------------  
Kise walked through a long and narrow tunnel. It was so dark, “Where am I?” he didn’t remember to include haunted house as part of his plan. He embraced himself without stopping his steps. The tunnel seemed like it had no end. 

He stopped his steps when his eyes caught light flickered above him. His body trembled, “is that a ghost?” 

It wasn’t ghost, but Mora, the guardian of Nusquam, the place between the death and the living. A place where hope and despairs emerged. A second chance if you were lucky, or the worst nightmare you ever had. The flickered light flied to him. 

Kise thought he almost died.

A long silvered-hair with beautiful face came to him. He wore a Kimono, but a kind of Kimono that very unfamiliar to him. His long hair flew gracefully. 

“Welcome to Nusquam, I am Mora the guardian” he told Kise before he broke any questions. “You must be terrified, but no need as you are safe here, Kise Ryouta” 

“Wait, you knew my name?” Kise expression was so cute, Mora chuckled, “ it’s silly question. Don’t you remember something? What was your last memory?” 

He remembered nothing, no it more like he had a hazy memory. Kise looked confused. He had so many questions on his head, yet he got another confusing questions. He wore out.

Mora index finger lifted Kise’s chin tenderly. This man was special, he thought while observing Kise, he wanted him for himself. “ I don’t know anything, I’m so confused,” his voices’ shaking.

“You should, but i told you not to worry. I’ll tell you a story.” Mora led him to another part of Nusquam. Kise felt more comfortable there unlike the tunnel. Mora asked him to sit down on a fuzzy cloud. Kise let out a funny smile, and thought, ‘what a weird dream I had’

“You are not dreaming”  
“You read my mind?” Kise gasped. “That is nothing less common. Kise, you may not believe what I’m going to say, but you are already died.”

“it was not funny”  
“It wasn’t a joke. You are here because you are dead. You protect a little girl, and probably that was the reason why you are here,” he cooed. Kise’s mind churned the information that he got. “So, Am I in underworld now?” he finally spoke.

“This is Nusquam, a place for you to get another chance to come back if you want to. But if you don’t you can stay here or you can go to the underworld to reincarnate.”

Kise reminded him of Solas, the sun. Bright yellow dispersed from him made Mora fell for him. “You mean i can go back and get my life again?” 

Mora nodded, “Sounds good, right? You had to remember, nothing is free. While you have your chance to get back, you will be tested. Not only you, but a person that you thought care about you the most. You are not the first human who came here. There are some before, and most of them chose life. However, i told you again, there is price to pay,” he spotted Kise furrowed his eyebrows. 

“And if I choose life, what kind of test I’ll have?”

Mora brushed Kise’s hair, “It is not easy to get back to your world. You need that someone, a person that you think will never forget you. There are monsters and evils who love to eat the darkest part of your heart. Not many who succeed, but there are some who back to their loved one,

You know, Kise, human’s heart changed easily. You thought that certain person love you so much, yet once you are no longer around, then they get rid of you in their heart. Are you prepared with those?”

“If it makes me back to Aomine-chi, i can do anything. Aomine-chi will never forget me, he said that i’m the most important person in his life. So, can i get back now?” 

“you can’t”  
“why?”  
“didn’t you listen to me? The test is for both you and that certain person that you thought love you. You will stay here in for a year to test-- who was him, again? oh that Aomine-chi guy,” Mora kept his jealousy discreet because he wanted Kise to stay. 

“You will lost your memory, but it’s just temporary. I warn you, human is adorable, yet scary creature. They can be as good as angel or as cruel as evil. If the person that you meet once you got there has bad intention on you, you lost everything”

He still had no clue about the last things that happened between him and Aomine. But this was his last opportunity despite his cloudy memory. 

“Don’t think too much, Kise. I’ll ask you the same question once you wake up, now close your eyes” he murmured something Kise didn’t understand. He even got no ideas of his short encountered with Mora, his death, and his opportunity to meet Aomine. His eye lids became so heavy. He fell sleep, and slowly his body transformed into a small orb with pretty yellow palette. 

\--------------

Once Kagami arrived, he directly brought Kise to bathroom after he prepared the bathtub, he soaked Kise there. Cleaned his body gently. Kise liked a statue. He said nothing, but all of sudden he cried. He screamed as he realized, it wasn’t Aomine. 

He lost control, but Kagami wasn’t. He embraced Kise and whispered, “It’s me Kagami, don’t you remember? You used to call me Kagami-chi. Kise, calm down. You are safe now” 

Kise turned his back, he leaned his naked body on Kagami. He nestled his head on Kagami shoulder, crying to his heart’s content.

\----------------

[“what something so awkward about saying I love you?” Aomine protested. Kise should take his love confession seriously. “there was nothing awkward, it just because Aomine-chi saying it, why? Don’t Aomine-chi love big racks, i have none, see?” Kise took Aomine hands to his chest. 

But out of his expectation, Aomine squeezed it, “wait-- WAIT, Aomine-cchi, cut it off, no-no! Don’t squeeze!” Kise’s cheeks flushed. 

“Do you love me?”  
“I--” Kise hesitated.  
“I hear nothing. It means, you don’t? I knew it, you find it disgusting right?”   
“No, Aomine-chi was wrong”   
“Does it a yes?”

Kise nodded.]

Aomine’s eyes were wide open. Another dream about Kise and the past. Aomine moved Momo’s lean body that clung on him. He gazed to a woman who in seven days would be his wife, a mother for his kids. 

Something knocked him. He felt something off. He should be happy with Momoi. Momoi was a great woman with a big heart. But, your heart couldn’t lie and something inside him yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two, yeay!!


	3. Kagami-chi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I--, why you take me?” finally he spoke after silence embraced them together for seconds.

The next morning was not like a typical morning for Kagami Taiga. Usually he already got up from his king-sized bed. He would then prepared his own lunch box and sometimes Kuroko, since it was Kagami daily routine to visit Kuroko’s nursery school. So he thought, Kuroko might love it, whilst playing with the kids became his another agenda. 

Afterward, kagami would take his time to jog or do a little stretch to warm up his body while appreciating the silence of his surrounding before finally the sun cast its shadow as a sign for Kagami to come back. Apparently everything changed in a mere night.

He had Kise.

The entire thing about his encounter with kise who died a year ago gave him headache. He believed in ghosts, but Kise was far for something you called ghost. 

He wasn’t.

Kagami observed Kise who slept soundly. Unconsciously he smiled as he heard words like a whisper, “Aomine-chi,” then a pause, “I’m home”. 

.....................

Kagami whistled cheerful tunes while preparing breakfast for himself and Kise. The truth was, he wanted to spend as much as possible time with Kise. Not even an inch he felt like to move. But someone had to do some chores or they both starving because another option like buying or had breakfast outside was out of question. Buying their meal for breakfast meant he should leave Kise.

Imagining Kise woke up when he ain’t at home could be too risky considering what happened last night. Kise was like a fragile being. Yet bringing him outside would be hard for Kagami. He was so scared that someone might notice Kise, and worse if eventually that someone was Aomine.

Delicious smell from grilled bacon filled the room. The happy song played non-stop as he prepared everything on table. Sound of steps into a tiny double-functioned kitchen stopped him, Kagami turned around, and a bit amazed of what he saw. Kise stood in front of him. 

“Kise--?” 

The boy smiled, however his eyes showed confusion. He gave Kagami a hum as answer. Kagami took Kise hand and brought him to an oval dinner table where the foods all set including the bacon he just grilled. 

Obediently he followed Kagami, but somehow Kise’s reaction made Kagami uneasy. He pulled two chairs so then they could sit side by side. 

Trying to start a normal conversation was hard for Kagami as the talkative one was Kise. Kise always started the conversation first to ask this and that though mostly basketball was the main subject. Sometimes he confessed how jealous he was toward Kagami with his super speed metabolism. Unlike him who should count his calorie intake, Kagami had the freedom to eat any high calorie foods Kise hesitated to take.

“So,” Kagami gave another attempt, “feeling okay?” he brushed Kise hair. Kise stayed still with no words. 

“I--, why you take me?” finally he spoke after silence embraced them together for seconds. 

“You hate it?”  
“it’s not like i hate it, but didn’t you worry a little picking up a stranger?”  
“You are not a stranger, Kise”   
“but how about?” he protested.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s my job. But i assure you that it’s not like i will take anyone to my nest. You are a special case,” he explained. “Didn’t you ever think a possibility like probably me is not the one you knew? Maybe I SIMPLY look alike.” Kise responded. 

“I have my own reason.”  
“Don’t you have something to ask?”  
“Something to ask? Nah. But i have tons of questions right now on my mind” Kagami’s index finger pointed his temple. “Take your time. You can explain me everything anytime you want.”

“I want to pee”  
“You what?”

Kise stood up. “I hold it for a while” Kise ears turned red, “the bathroom, where it is?”. 

“Uh, what?”

“Kagami-chi!! Stop giving me another question. Where is the bathroom or---,” Kise clenched the lower edge of his shirt. The other boy chuckled inside his mind. “I take you there”. Kagami took Kise hand to let the blond to finish his stuff. The cold atmosphere they had once their eyes met this morning, vanished. 

However something bothered Kise that led his cheek blushed madly. Kagami was there all the time in the bathroom. Nothing pervert on Kagami’s mind as he only wanted to make sure everything was under control. Okay, a bit naughty thing popped up in his mind when Kise lifted his over-sized shirt up as the side effects. 

But it was just that. 

Suddenly, Kise turned around in a split moment he realized he only had an over-sized shirt covered his body. “Kagami-chi, can you at least give me something proper” he pouted. Kagami suppressed his laughter for Kise obliviousness. “I don’t mean it Kise, really. I have no idea that you are this tiny” Kagami teased Kise.

“Not FUNNY, Kagami-chi”  
“and I’m not joking Kise. Everything i have inside my closet somehow too big for you. Don’t hate me, okay” he cupped Kise face. 

“I will not mad for something like this. But it means,”  
“ I called Himuro last night to help me finding something for you”  
“You told him about me?” 

Kagami shook his head.

“He asked me, obviously. But he had no idea that the clothes were for you. I feel vexed somehow. You know...”

“Kagami-chi, thank you,” Kise lightly kissed Kagami temple that surprised Seirin’s ex-ace. “For now, i don’t want anyone to know about me. I-- I am Kise Ryouta needs some time. It was awkward, my existence. Ne, Kagami-chi, can i ask you something? It is about Aomine-chi,” Kise looked anxious.

“Is he Okay?”  
“who? Aomine-chi? He is. Do you want me to call him for you?”   
“ I do. But, i don’t know whether it is a good thing or not”. In fact, he was unsure about what would happen if he met Aomine. Kise scared of the worst possible thing which might happen. 

Would everything remained the same. The fact that Kagami found him that night foreshadowed bad news. He understood, however it could not restrain himself. Aomine was the main reason. No. He was the only reason why he chose life. 

He wanted to start over.

“I don’t really know,” Kagami lied. He pitied Kise. The wedding would shock him. Aomine would soon marry his childhood friend. He had no clue of how to paraphrase the information so then Kise would understand. Aomine loved Kise, Kagami knew it the best. But life should continue. 

Moving on to get himself another lover was the only way to let go the past. Aomine was not in a good shape that time. He missed Kise so much. 

“I guess he’s doing okay now, want me to--?”

Kise looked down to hide sadness covered his face. “No,” he replied with tremulous voice. “Are you sure, Kise?” 

Kise nodded.

“but--, Kagami-chi,,,” his voice trembled, “ If it was okay with you, will you allow me to stay here. I can help you to do the chores. Oh--,” his voice’s shaking. “It’s not like i will stay here forever. I will look for some job and get my own place. It takes time, but i promise that i will not become a burden for Kagami-chi”.

Kagami fixated his eyes on Kise’s, “Kise-kun was saying something ridiculous”  
“huh?”  
“even if you are staying here forever, it’s okay for me. I’m serious.” Kagami hugged Kise, put his head on Kise’s shoulder. “

“However, Kise, we better get out from here because i heard rumble from........ here,” Kagami fondled Kise’s slim tummy. 

“Kagami-chi!!!” Kise shouted. His face resembled ripe tomato. The other guy cracked a laughter, “come one,” Kagami grabbed Kise’s hand. 

That morning was so lively as they reminisced. Kagami thousands time confirmed itself whether this morning event was real. That Kise sat there next to him. 

His lips stretched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and chapter three :). i edited a lot of things. hope you enjoy this chapter like me, in fact this is my favorite chapter so far ^^v


	4. The String Of Fate Plays The Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami-chi, “ he sounded worry, “I’m sorry”.

The morning was so bright with shades of blue from the sky. Kagami Taiga rubbed his eyes and closely observed the guy slept next to him. Last night Kise insisted to make the sofa in the living room as his bed. 

Kagami rejected it.

He told Kise, instead, to use his bed, and let the sofa for him. This time Kise declined Kagami request as it bothered him. It was Kagami home and it seemed like he did something wrong by taking advantages of Kagami’s kindness. 

Kise gave up after a never ending argument. “Don’t say something impossible, Kise, i better have the sofa” kagami locked his hands on his chest. “The sofa is quite comfortable, see?”, Kise then patted the sofa, “I can sleep soundly here”.

“No”  
....................

As firefighter you should be a default hero. That was a job for those who didn’t mind to cross the boundary between life and death. People put high expectation on you. 

But in reality fire happened not everyday.

Sometimes the old lady from the neighborhood needed your help not to save her from the rage of fire but because of her cat stuck in gutter or twigs. Kagami remembered that much the first time he joined fire department. 

Educating community to survive fire incident was their duty. Firefighter was a savior and it concerned not only fire.

As soon as he reached the fire station, Kagami rushed to the chief office. He smiled and waved hand with the passed by coworkers. Friday made the fire station where he worked not that crowded. No big fire cases occurred recently which gave Kagami confidence to hit up for day-off. 

The only problem was, the decreasing of major cases caused another additional agenda to serve the society. 

Kagami’s routine to visit Kuroko’s nursery school was not only because he loved kids and had so much fun playing with them. Or, to keep his relationship with Kuroko intact. It was the Fire Department agenda to keep its squads occupied when emergency situation wasn’t there. As matter of fact, they want to abate such bad rumors about firefighters couldn’t do their job without fire. 

Telling Kuroko that he would skip the class was easier. But what excuse to say? Should he revealed Kise’s existence? It would be a harsh job. Furthermore Kuroko was like a lie detector. The chance was like hundred-to-one for Kagami to escape from him. 

Of course, no-way he hid Kise forever. 

Anyone would know eventually that a Kise Ryouta who passed away a year ago co-existed.

Anxiously Kagami knocked the door. 

“Come in” the voice inside the room responded. There was Kiyoshi Teppei seriously watched the screen in front of him. He looked a bit busy, however he switched his attention to Kagami and pointed the chair in front of him. 

Kagami pulled the chair, he sat nervously. Kiyoshi was a great man, but never allowed his look deceived you. A guy who loved to smile a lot sometimes hid thousands secrets. And if it was the first time you met him, he had unique way to introduce himself to you. 

“I would like to take my personal day-off, two days”  
“But, it’s so sudden, and how about the kids?”

Kagami scratched his head, “could you find my substitute? Kiyoshi-San, I knew this is so sudden. But I promise you that you can call me anytime there is emergency. I’m reachable.”

“Did Kuroko know about this” Kyoshi played a bit because actually he knew. Kuroko had no idea about the day-off, since if it was the opposite, it would be no-way this guy asked him for permission. 

“Sure, take your time” Kiyoshi leaned backward comfortably on the chair’s back. “Are you serious, Sir? You have no idea how much i appreciate this,” his voice was like happy kid who finally crushed his parents stubbornness over something he loved. “But, kagami, why? No, it was not like i pry on you. It’s just not like you. A date?”

Kagami wished it was date, sadly it was not as he understood, for Kise he was no more than a good friend. Would Kise think of him differently? Kagami had no idea. 

“Kind of” he walked out.

..............

It was already noon that day. But Kagami kept his plan anyway to bring Kise as the other guy had nothing with his sizes. Asking Himuro for help, in fact, was more amenable. Sadly, it was not a great idea to add another person to share about Kise. 

It would be too much for Kise. 

Kise hold Kagami hand as they stepped to a big shop, recommended by Himuro. Kagami knew nothing about fashion trends or what brand to wear. He didn’t care.

He cared only whether the clothes were comfortable enough or not, which sometimes led to futile fight between him and Himuro. “You don’t need to do this far for me, Kagami-chi” Kise halted his step. “I mean we can go somewhere...” Kagami put his eyes on him. He pinched Kise nose, the other guy brooded. 

“Enough with your self-consciousness, Kise” he grinned,  
“I’m not self-conscious,”  
“You are.”  
“I’m not, Kagami-chi! And you are so annoying!”

Kagami burst a laughter, “if so, come in,” he dragged Kise into the shop that sometimes gave you exorbitant prices from its actual price as it was supposed for anyone who lean more on social status and fashion trends than the basic usage of why you needed clothes. 

“Are you concerned about the price?”  
Kise looked down staring the ceramic tiles,  
“I’m no a very rich guy, but don’t you think that i can’t afford this. Oh, it hurts” Kagami acted a little to chaff Kise, yet Kise took it seriously. “It wasn’t what I mean, Kagami-chi, “ he sounded worry, “I’m sorry”. 

“You take it seriously, Kise. Here, listen,” he paused, “if you really acknowledge me as your friend, let me help you, do something for you. Don’t you will do the same if it happened on me or Miracles?

The boy nodded. 

“It feels like a date,” Kise murmured.  
“What did you say?”  
“Nothing” he laughed, “Say, Kagami-chi will help me to pick what I need, right?”  
“You can’t rely on me when it comes to fashion. But, I will, if you want to”  
“ what are you waiting for?” 

Kagami coughed to camouflage his nervousness, “ you go first, okay?”  
“Huh? You are not coming?”  
“ I will, but later. You know.... ....., something, i need to buy something. And it will cost less time if we go separately”  
“So, you’ll leave me here?” there was sadness between his words.

“I will not leave you here. It takes a while. Oh my god, don’t tell me that Kise-kun loves me so much and want me to stay by his side forever. It was okay for me. let’s go,” he chortled, “I’m here, baby” he teased Kise again. 

“You treat me like joke” those words stung Kagami so much, “I’m not. I will not leave you alone, never. It was because i had something to do. Ten minutes and i will be here even before you notice it, is that okay?”

Kise curved his thin lips as approval.

“However Kise, promise me that you never say something like that ever again”  
“uhm, like what?”  
“ Like i treat you like a joke” 

Somehow it intrigued Kise, the way that his words affected Kagami so much. He flicked Kagami’s temple as he commented something made Kise dumbfounded. Ten minutes were short, he agreed. His hand started to choose the upper parts. Most colors would great on his pale skin, but navy blue was his favorite as it reminded him of Aomine. 

“Dai-chan really is gentleman.”  
“It was because auntie asked me to keep my eye on you”  
“you ruin the mood, Dai-chan,” Momoi crossed both his hands on her chest. 

‘what was that?’ Kise’s hand shaking. He turned around with his heart ready to explode, ‘Aomine-chi?’ tears of joy almost welled up, yet what he saw shrinking his heart.

Happy couple. 

Kise didn’t want to admit, but indeed, they looked like a happy couple with one and another teased each other. ‘What’s this?’ his mind echoed. A man that he thought could not live without him, would not replace him, now put on a happy face to someone else. 

Wait, Kise should be happy, right? He should be happy because of Aomine Daiki, a man he loved the most, now moved on. Seeing his happy face was better than found him drowning in sorrow . It was the right thing, wasn’t it?

But Kise felt nothing like that. His stomach dropped and his heart was broken. MOVE ON, should he appreciate those words? How could he? How could he appreciate words sounded like torture? Kise was no longer a world to Aomine, it was Momoi. 

This was out of his plan. If you loved someone that much, it was no way to forget that person in a fraction of time. A year was not that long. For Kise, if it was him, a year was not enough to erase Aomine Daiki from his life. Even his whole life would not be adequate. 

A curse?

God, probably cursed him. You were dead, and when it happened, nothing you could do but accepted it. Mora, he might be not the guardian of Nusquam, but evil presented him hell in disguise. He tried countless time to stop tears flowing to his cheek, 

But their eyes met. 

Kise adored Aomine’s eyes so much. Those were like deep blue sea which lured him to fall deeper. It brought serenity to his life. Kise thwarted his figure as he wanted to elude Aomine’s gaze. He despised the way their eyes met, they way Aomine looked at him. 

It was beyond his imagination, but in a worse way. He imagined Aomine smiled at him. He expected a joyful expression on his face not that shocking expression as if he opposed him to exist. 

Kise compared a lot himself and Aomine.

If it was him, there was no room for hesitation. He jumped on Aomine and told him how much he missed him. It might be weird to meet someone you knew died a year ago right before your eyes, but he swore to God, he didn’t care. Aomine Daiki, he threw his eyes in another seconds when their eyes converged. 

The feeling was like knife bluntly stabbed him that slowly torn his ribcage apart. Probably, it was more than that. No, exact word would describe the pain he felt deep down his heart. To love Aomine was like two-edges sword. It gave both the best and the worst feeling. However, did you know the saddest part? To witness Aomine smiled for another person. To know that he would live happily ever after with someone new made Kise no longer appreciate his life for the only thing he ever needed, was lying down and died. 

Kise sprinted crazily to freed himself from the bitter reality. Tears raced from his eyes blurred his vision.

His feet went numb.  
His head was empty.  
Kise collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you next two weeks, ah shit my eyes T,T


	5. Other Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise Ryouta.  
> His lover.  
> Came back.

It was a beautiful day as up there the sun shone brilliantly. A very great day to spend your time with the loved one. Momoi felt the same. She asked Aomine to accompany her to purchase a kind of outfit she didn’t need as shopping thing actually was a mere reason so then she got Aomine’s attention. Nagged to her mom was Momoi’s plan because she knew the best that her Dai-chan would never have heart to say no for her mother request.

Momoi had the confidence that nothing would crumble down the relationship between her and Aomine. Despite the guy already back to his old self. No women but she, could draw his attention. Sometimes he played with them. But nothing more. No love. 

She was right. But unexpected thing could happen. Anything could change in a split second, unexpectedly. You might think that you tricked the red string of fate. Actually, you were wrong. It tricked you. 

Aomine’s heart pounding once his eyes caught honey orbs. The only honey orbs which melted him. That made him so engrossed on it. He could ignored time to enjoy its sparks within. It was not the same today as it showed coldness combined with sadness. But his mind reminded him not to believe his eyes. At least not in this place with Momoi stood next to him. His mind was so busy to find logical explanation for the thing his eyes showed him.

Kise Ryouta.  
His lover.  
Came back. 

What kind of mind game was that? 

Kise was part of his life. Kise was the life itself. And how could you forget a person you loved more than yourself in a single year? He threw his eyes back to Momoi with his ears turned deaf for anything she said. He cherished Momoi, of course, since the girl was the only one who understood him. Who exactly know how to deal with his stubborness. A childhood friend who always stayed on his side no matter how hard the circumstance was. It was unfair, the thing he did to Momoi. 

And the truth, deep inside, he realized that he didn’t love Momoi as much as he loved Kise. He was just too scared about the idea of being alone. Probably, Momoi was the only one who provided him with anything he needed to freed himself from his miserable life. Momoi made him feeling better, much better to continue his life. However, he didn’t love Momoi, since if he did, it would be no way he allowed even an inch of Kise Ryouta occupied his mind. Aomine might be the selfish one. But this was not his only fault. Momoi shouldn’t be so concerned about him. Momoi should rejected him the time he proposed her.

She should say that she couldn’t accepted it as for her Aomine Daiki was like a brother. Or, she could say that she dated someone. Or she loved another guy. But Momoi looked so happy. She gladly accepted his feeling. Aomine Daki was selfish but Momoi took part for everything that happened between them. 

Unbearable. His mind was out of control, he didn’t want too. Aomine tried so hard to act casually. He couldn’t. Because it was not a CASUAL situation. He dreamed about Kise, sometimes. It felt so real. However it was so clear that nothing as realistic as the moment the both eyes met. And another glance to snatch Kise’s shadow, the blonde was no longer there. He ran off like something terrifying chased him. 

“Dai-chan, are you still with--?” Momoi barely continued his words. She froze in terror. Her throat was dry. Suddenly her world turned into silence. Everything moved in slow motion for horrific image flashed in front of her. Only one thing which was obvious, the sound of her heartbeat racing. 

Everything was so damned perfect, however nothing left now. Momoi was a fighter. She couldn’t let anything, no matter what it was, to deter her life. A typical girl who always looked for solution rather than being so whiny about it. Nevertheless, today, she wanted Aomine to save her. She needed him to turned around and once she mentioned that her eyes found Kise Ryouta--- Aomine would reply that it was only her imagination.

Yes, YES! IMAGINATION!!

Then, Aomine would hugged her and slightly kissed her forehead. Momoi thought, it could calm her. Sadly, none of those happened. It choked her. Tears almost dropped to her cheek. 

Her eyes tracked Aomine headed somewhere as if invisible thread pulled him. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear to give herself some time to breath. To figure out what’s exactly going on. To cool down. Then, silently she moved her feet to sync them with Aomine’s.  
.....................

The worst nightmare. Or precisely, it was worse than the worst. Momoi saw something she didn’t want to see. Negativity popped up with plenty of ‘What If’. What if Aomine changed his mind? What if Aomine leaved her? What if the wedding never existed? 

What if....  
What if....

The road was almost empty when Aomine drove his hatchback home. The sun slightly dimmed its light and the wind a little bit harsh. Usually, there would be a lively conversation with Aomine gave naughty comments about the sheer lingerie she bought. He would tease the taste of the recipe she experimented. Aomine, then, patted her head and told her that he was the luckiest man on earth because of her.

It was so much fun to be anywhere with Aomine. They laughed, they flirted all the time. Singing passionately random song from the radio. Even small and stupid conversation with Aomine made her day.

Momoi tightened her hands into a fist, lowered her head with a wishful thinking that Aomine would notice the change of her behavior. She wanted him to grab her hand with kind of smile that gave her assurance. Aomine was there beside her but in between she felt loneliness. 

Momoi detested herself and Kise. Her hatred was not indifference. It was monstrous feeling opposite of love. A gigantic hate she never delivered to anyone. She rolled her eyes to Aomine and that moment Momoi’s wished that she could read Aomine’s mind to get rid the sharp pain seared through her chest. You know, the moment that nothing but terrifying thought that suggested anything that you had, would fall apart. That you would lost the one you loved the most. Your drug. And the most reason of your smiles. 

Aomine stopped his hatchback. The stars were so mesmerizing that night, a bit chilly outside. But lovers wouldn’t mind to embrace the frozen night to kiss the starry night as cuddles from each other would warm them. 

“I’m not going inside” Aomine leaned back and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “How could you not?” Momoi cut in, “You can’t simply decide something so easily Dai-chan. Our parents are waiting for us. The dinner, do you think it’s appropriate to skip it. We promised them, remember?” Momoi’s voice was almost shaking. 

“what your excuse?” she continued.  
“really? Should i tell you the details, Satsuki? Work, of course!”

Momoi’s looked at him with disbelief, “tell to your parents yourself. Don’t want they to blame me. What’s wrong with you, Dai-chan?”

“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just..... some stuffs coming up”.  
“Dai-chan, We both know”  
“and what with that WE BOTH KNOW?”  
“Don’t act silly, Dai-chan. It’s because of him, isn’t it?’’  
“I don’t want to start a fight with you”  
“Me neither” 

“Should I trust you?” Said Aomine.  
“Everyone knows Ki-chan IS dead. YOU KNOW”.

“You right. I know. I Know, Goddamn it! But, explain me--- you are smart, aren’t you, Satsuki? You know better how to use your brain than me. Tell me, Satsuki. Tell me, how could it possible? He looks exactly like Kise, right? Every nook and cranny. And what Kagami’s doing there? Didn’t it bother you a single bit? It bothers me. So, explain me. Because I don’t know anymore!”

“Stop it, Dai-chan. He-- maybe someone who simply looks like him. Remember the Yakuza case? You almost accused the innocent just because he looked like the gang leader. It was, probably, the same” Momoi’s explained, steady voice contradicted the agony buried inside.

“I have a lot of things on my head, need some time alone.”  
“Dai-chan?”  
“I’m sorry.....”  
“Don’t be. My fault,” she responded. “All my fault”. 

Momoi got off because she has no strength left to cover her true feeling. And she was so scared that the pain split over flowing down like a river. Momoi didn’t want to push Aomine. She understood, it never worked out. Guilty did better. This supposed to be a time when Aomine stopped her to apologize. He kissed her afterward and told her he would do anything she wanted so then Momoi forgave him for something he did. 

Sadly, the customary ritual was gone, even faster than the summer rain. No kiss. No hug. And no Aomine grabbed her hand. Only hatred and depression were there seduced her to embrace revenge. 

Kise Ryouta was dead  
She wanted it stayed that way. 

Momoi walked inside the front yard after she unlocked the wooden fence. Stepped up the stairs to reach the porch, felt strangely heavy. She ceased her feet for awhile looking for some reasons as cover-up. 

The sound of the machine which slowly disappeared, tightened her chest, burned her bones. Momoi would not show her weakness. Allowing her emotion to win only made everything worse. 

She had another idea. And even though the guy really was her eternal rival, she made sure. He stood no chance.

.............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when two weeks become two months xD next chapter will be a bit steamy (blush), and only few chapter left (omg!! i talked too much!!). hehe, you might find my writing is boring and kind of OOC . my apology because I only write things i love to read. so don't say that i Don't Warn You ^^
> 
> lastly...... Happy Birthday Aomine Daiki xoxo


	6. Unexpectedly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, no.. no. It’s fine auntie. Not a big deal,” fake smile covered her sadness. “However, don’t you think it’s great that finally Dai-chan changes a lot? That he becomes so responsible about his job?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning.... adult contents !!!

“Welcome home, dear.” Aomine’s mom greeted Momoi with a motherly smile once the said girl entered the doorway. “Daiki, where is he?” she continued. Momoi shrugged her shoulders, “Work,” she paused, “but, auntie, he can’t be blamed.”

“Oh my… what’s my boy thinking? My dear, you should be a bit demanding. You spoil him too much. I know that work is important, but you should be his priority,” she frowned, “It was a bad thing to skip our long-awaited dinner.”

“No, no.. no. It’s fine auntie. Not a big deal,” fake smile covered her sadness. “However, don’t you think it’s great that finally Dai-chan changes a lot? That he becomes so responsible about his job?”

“You’re right. Of course! It’s just… are you okay?”  
The girl nodded, then looked down at the hardwood floor, “Actually auntie, I have some kind of stupid thoughts”

“Stupid thoughts?”

“I’m so excited about the wedding, about me and Dai-chan will officially be together. We are not only childhood friend who always be on each other side, but more than that, we become partner in life. Me and him will spend the rest of our life together raising our children and growing old together.”

“Doesn’t it great? So, what’s wrong?” Aomine’s mom fondled her head.  
“It’s just…., auntie, what if it’s merely my stupid dream? What if it’s never happen? What if--?”

“Your What-Ifs were so negative,” she chuckled, “rather than that, what if your unreasonable thoughts will never happen?” she raised Momoi’s chin and directly looked at her eyes, “Listen, sweetheart…. I think of you as my own daughter. It was my dream that you will someday becomes my only son’s bride. But I don’t want to force your feeling.”

“Auntie….,”

“It was a misfortune the thing that happened to Kise-kun. I felt sorry for him though I must admit that I was happy in the same time. Sounds like a bad person, right? Even so I won’t apologize. A mother always wants the best for their children. And Kise-kun was not the best for him. Daiki didn’t know. Something he considered as love blinded him. It’s not love. He was confused.” 

She caressed Momoi’s cheeks, “Sadly, it’s only five of us for dinner.”  
“It’s enough,” Momoi said with a smiling face, “there’s another day.”

\-----------  
It was too late to turn back now. To fix everything. To say that he was sorry. As the matter of fact it was simpler to chase Momoi. To pretend that nothing happened, to set the status quo. Even so, he didn’t want it to become another unfinished business as million of questions inside his head was seeking for answer. They didn’t care anything.They cared only proper explanation or they would never stop. 

He started the engine of his hatchback while his mind replaying his encounter with Kise. There was so much he wanted to say. He wanted to know about who the guy resembled Kise actually was. Or, whether it was a coincidence that Kagami was there. He wanted to know everything. Yet nothing came up for his words slid back down to his throat. 

And then, Kagami’s angry eyes. Never once he had Kagami glared at him that way. A person who become everyone’s friend, who laughed a lot, now showed him total anger in his eyes. A cool hatred. He halted his stepped right away. The moment was not right, and forced his luck gave him no good to find the answers he craved the most. 

Aomine parked his cubical vehicle once he reached the apartment building’s parking lot. Hurriedly got up to his apartment floor after he contacted Minani-San, a housekeeper he hired months ago behind his mom back. His mom persuaded Aomine not only to find a new place, but also to let go everything that reminded him of Kise as for her to let go had the same meaning as to forget, to leave everything behind. Moving on meant that you concerned only about the newest chapter of your life. Period.

“Good evening, Aomine-San!” Minami-san quickly started the conversation once she saw Aomine. The said guy responded her with a smile. Minami-san was a simple, yet attractive woman who loved her job so much. She did every orders Aomine asked him to do flawlessly and with no questions. 

“Sorry for calling you out this late. I’m the one who tells you to take a break for a while. But look what I’m doing now,” said Aomine uneasy. 

“No need to apologize, Aomine-San. Nothing’s wrong,” she convinced him, “is there anything else you want me to do?”

Aomine shook his head and the older woman responded it with a bow after she gave off the apartment’s key.

Aomine opened his apartment door when slowly Minami-san’s figure disappeared. He locked the door back and threw himself to a L-shaped recliner, his favorite spot with Kise. It had been a long time. Kise’s scent was already gone, but not memories they had shared. 

The furniture’s placement was still the same. Too, the color of the backdrop. He snatched the throw pillow, placed it under his head. His mind wandered to the unknown place. He dreamt of Kise that night,

‘In the end you lie to me…’ said Kise, his eyes bleed with pain. 

Aomine’s eyes snapped open and his hand tried to reach Kise’s. It was too late. He whispered back, “No, you’re wrong, Ryouta. How could I?” 

“How could I?” he sobbed.

\--------  
Kagami was mad at himself. He was mad at the circumstance. He was mad for leaving Kise by himself, for being greedy for Kise, for making things more complicated…. for being too mad. 

His thumb brushed Kise’s soft cheek. The blond didn’t know how much Kagami cared. How much he would do anything just to see smile on his face. How much he wished that this time things would be different. That there would be a plot twist where his unrequited love turned requited. Unrequited love, though, it was not anyone’s fault. It always became the source of heartache. It would repeatedly savage you. It created a massive hole in your heart until you found someone that would save you. 

He remembered a group of girls sat next to him during lunch break years ago before he moved to Seirin, chatted about something like the only remedy to deal with unrequited love was that to get the same level of love you gave for that one person who rejected you. However then, one of the girls said that, there was nothing that actually could fix a broken heart. You simply stopped the damage, but never you could fix a heart. 

And Kagami knew the best that it hurt the most when you couldn’t have the only thing you ever wanted. Kise had been Kagami’s fantasy since the first time he saw him when the boy challenged Seirin’s basketball club as Kise wanted to take Kuroko as his shadow. Now, Kise was there laying on his bed, and he would do anything to keep this moment lasted forever.

Night turned into morning. Kise slit his eyes open, and it felt like a deja vu with Kagami there cuddled him tightly. He felt safe, of course, but then he wondered why emptiness haunted him. He was like a vessel without soul. He was not alive, just breath. 

Kise rose, and leaned on the headboard. The movement woke Kagami. He looked at the clock. It was six. The sunlight slowly bursted in to the bedroom. “Sorry to wake you up” Kise said like a whisper. Kagami sat up, “are you okay?”

“Tell me everything, Kagami-chi”  
“Kise--?”  
“You can’t?”  
“It’s not it…”

“Do you think that this is not the right time to tell me the truth? You think that I can not handle it? Do you think that I will never find it out?” Kise cut in, he bit his lips so then he could stop the tears which was forming.

“when did this all happen?” he asked with a tremulous voice.  
“You know Kise, Aomine loved you. That is the truth. Even he wanted to end his life so then, he can meet you in the afterlife. He was really in bad shape. He was not himself anymore,” he paused, “We tried the best to avoid the worst-case scenario, and you have to understand that MOVE ON and find another love are the only way out. And Momoi, she is the only one who can make it possible. They will get married this week,” Kagami said softly, his hands held Kise’s to comfort him.

“I thought he would never hurt me” he couldn’t hold the heartbreak any longer, a great sob overtook him. 

“Kise, he would never hurt you,” he convinced Kise despite the idea of telling the blond the truth scared him. But it was for the best and all he could do was stroke Kise golden hair and wiped Kise’s cheek which was wet with tears.

“Kagami-chi, you have no idea who I am, do you?” Kise laughed painfully. In this moment he wished he could stop breathing. Breathing was hard. When the pain was excruciating that caused you to cry a lot….. breathing was hard. 

“It was Nusquam. A strange place where you will be granted with second chance. I have to tell you,” Kise stared at Kagami, his eyes were lifeless and cold. “It had a guard who could read your mind. He gave me three options.” 

Kise held up one finger.

“First, it was reincarnation option,” another finger, “second, it was Nusquam option,” last finger, “and third, it was life. Coming back to human world to continue my life as Kise Ryouta. I chose life, for sure. Because I love Aomine-chi. He left it unsaid, but somehow I figured it out that he dislike my decision. He said human heart’s could change. However, I said to him that nothing would change Aomine’s heart because he terribly loved me,” the blond giggled, but the other guy saw hurt in his honey orbs. 

“Enough,” finally Kagami said.  
“No. No--” Kise pressed his fingers on Kagami’s lips, “let me continue a pathetic love story of Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta. Where the latter should prepare himself to say goodbye forever to the former. And the worst part is that, he’s getting not only his heart broken but to let his lover turned into stranger. Damn it, it must be nice if not only you can erase someone from your heart, but also memories,” Kise gave a bitter laugh, and then leaned a little closer until both forehead touching.

“Thank you,” Kise closed his eyes.  
“For what?”  
“For saving me….” Kise sniffed quietly, tears already stained his face.

He kissed kise. It was soft and slow. A kind of kiss that was comforting in way words couldn’t decipher. They weren’t lover. But he couldn’t keep resisting. The innocent kiss turned passionate and demanding. Before he lost himself and could no longer think straight, he pulled away. 

His senses, however, had been seduced. Kise brushed his lips as If he blithely walked down to the abyss. And the blond couldn’t believe he was doing this, couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. He ran his fingers down to Kagami’s spine, pulling him close until there was no space left between them. Kagami’s inner voice alerted him that he should move away from Kise’s touch. But the thirst now was mutual, and it was so beautiful. He undressed Kise, one by one. Kagami rested his hand below his ears, “You are beautiful,” he whispered slowly, eyeing him from head to toe. 

 

He firmly pulled Kise’s body against him, then he softly kissed him again, lightly teased his tongue with Kise’s. Kagami slid his hands down to squeeze Kise’s flat chest and pinch passionately his pinked-erected nipples. Then it went further to his stomach to savor it. 

“Unh” Kise gasped in surprise, pre-cum leaking from the tip of his cock. “Did you do it on purpose, Kagami-chi?” he said with seductive intention. Kagami smiled and gaze hungrily to the other guy’s length. 

“You stared too much…”  
“You damn perfect, Kise.” 

“My turn,” Kise said shyly. He removed Kagami’s sweatpants, took out his penis, and put it into his mouth. Kagami felt himself growing big and hard, “Not coming in your mouth, Kise. I’m coming when you are riding my dick with that sweet little-ass-pussy of yours. Spread your legs,” he said. 

“Yes, just like that…” Kagami licked his small opening.  
“It’s gross,,” Kise protested.  
“Says who?” Kagami raised his eyebrows, “It’s gorgeous” 

The intense of stimulation swept kise, “I couldn’t wait any longer,” he murmured.  
“i have to prepare you Kise, or it will hurt you” Kagami’s hand searched for lube he hid inside the end table beside his bed. He pulled the first drawer, ‘thanks God, it’s still there,’ his mind echoed. He poured the slippery liquid on his palm and began to scissor Kise’s rosy-colored opening. Kise groaned, frustrated, the sensation made his brain stopped functioning. The way Kagami touched him made every muscle in his body tensed with anticipation. 

“Now….”  
“Only if you ride me” 

Kise got on top of Kagami. He couldn’t understand himself that he would have the nerve to ride up over Kagami. Slowly he put Kagami’s length inside. His hands rest on Kagami’s firm abs to support his weight. It was hurt first, but after a few moments, Kise felt nothing, but pleasure. Kagami thigh’s tensed, he cupped Kise’s soft asses while watching Kise’s shaky breath stuttered because of the sensation. 

A soft groan escaped Kise when Kagami’s shaft hit his most sensitive spot. Orgasm almost tainted him as it was ready to spring from inside out. Kise moved his hip faster, he was so close, “Ah!” his back arched. The milky liquid spurt on Kagami’s abdomen.And now, Kagami took the lead, he topped Kise. His muscle tightened when he grinded Kise’s back door, “Oh God,” he exclaimed, his breath ragged. He was going to come, he increased the thrusts that drove him into climax after a couple second. 

Only the sound of their breaths, of their joining bodies, and of their enticing groans filled the room. And that particular moment was like a fantasy came true. A fantasy he had every time he spent their occasional one-on-one together. Or when he bought magazines featured Kise with his sexy poses. He kept his feeling, his carnal desire to Kise inside the closet. However, it was revealed now. No need to hold back.

Kagami tangled his fingers on Kise’s silky hair. They lay down, facing each other in silence.

“Do you regret it?” Kagami asked, his eyes on Kise’s  
“What?”  
“This.”  
“I don’t know,” his eyes drifted away from Kagami to the ceiling above them.  
“I’m in love with you”  
“In love with someone else, Kagami-chi.….” 

“It is not you to decide, Kise. It’s mine. And you have no idea how many times I wished that it had to be you,” he paused, “You choose Aomine. You love him so much and give no space left for any other love, FOR ME.”

 

Kise glanced at him and startled.

“I always think about the time when you eventually will love me back. I don’t want to rush you. But maybe, this time my dream comes true. Maybe you will fall in love with me,too,” a thin smile appeared on Kagami’s face.

“Kagami-chi,”

“Relax, you don’t need to think about it too much. For now, let me make us something edible. Sorry, can’t make something fancy. But I promise you’ll love it,” kagami said sheepishly while grabbing his clothes.

The blond lifted his lips upward, “I’m okay with anything.”  
“Really?” the other guy looked at him with disbelief.  
Kise nodded, “don’t look at me like that,” he pinched Kagami’s nose.  
“Umh… Sorry, just too happy, wait here, okay?”

Kagami rushed to the kitchen whistling happy song. There was intense feeling inside Kise. And the sounds of metals from kitchen appliances and delicious smells from foods offered him nothing but slight of nausea. His smile suddenly slipped from his lips. He should be happy, yet he felt the opposite.

Kise pulled the blanket to his face. Tears escaped his eyes followed by fist meeting the flimsy mattress. Everything happened for reason, they said. Nevertheless, it could be easier for him if he knew what the reason was. His soft lips stretched into a smile, but it was not a happy smile for it expressed sadness. At that moment, he imagined what would be like if he chose death. Death was not bad at all. It gave no pain that would break your heart, but numbness. 

It was better, much better than to witness Aomine hugged another girl. The hug thing, actually, didn’t bother him. It was the fact that Aomine would never be on his side anymore, made his universe collapsed.

….…………………….

“Taiga, you should stop” Himuro said from the other side, “it’s crazy….,”

“it sounds crazy, you’re right. But, It’s the truth. He’s here with me!” he insisted.  
“You mean, ghost Kise? Taiga, you are too old for this. Your joke is not funny at all. Don’t tell me that the clothes you asked yesterday was for him” Himuro started to laugh.

“It was for him”  
“Taiga!”  
“You don’t believe me?”

Himuro scratched his head, “No, it’s not that. But,,,”

“Unbelievable?”  
“Unbelievable?” Himuro paused, “More than that. Kuroko knew about this?”  
“well, uhm…” Kagami hang up the phone.

He threw his eyes back to Kise to whisk all of the bad thoughts which was ready to burn him to ashes. And that one time when he watched Kise snored softly, corners of Kagami’s mouth lifted up into a smile.

Kagami imagined the future. He set a happy story of him and Kise. He saw himself wrapped Kise’s limb tightly to hush his insecurity and his bad dream. He saw himself doing typical things like any couples did. Kagami cooked Kise’s favourite foods, cuddled him on coach while watching basketball on TV. There would be some kind of lovers arguments, but it wouldn’t change how they loved each other. Kagami guessed that was how happiness all about.

\--- few hours later, in the morning---

“Be back at five. Sorry to not wake you up. And Kise, don’t forget your breakfast” Kise read a short memo he found on the side table once he woke up. “You are too kind Kagami-chi,” he whispered. 

Yesterday was his fault dragging Kagami deeper to the problem he created merely to comfort his unexpected broken heart. He was so naive to think that everything would remain the same. A year was not a short time for heartbreak. Even a minute felt like torture to live without someone who used to be your everything. If what they said about time would heal the pain you experienced because of your heart broken was true. Then maybe he could erase memories about Aomine. The way how his blue eyes gazed lovingly at his, the way their lips pressed to each other, or the way his sweat lingered on his body. Maybe if he tried enough, he could forget everything about Aomine. Everything about someone who gave him a lot to remember.

Kise moved his body to the bathroom. Sluggishly, stepped in, and then drenched his body with cold water. His body trembled. Barely handled the sharp freeze. Yet for Kise, it was nothing compared to the thought of Aomine falling for someone else. 

….…………

It was surprising how things have changed in a mere year. Lovers turned into strangers. Friend to enemy.

Kise strolled to places he used to know. The convenience store, his favorite place to purchase chocolate mint ice, was still there. Except, the said place looked bigger than what he remembered. There was a coffee shop separated by three buildings. A place that remained him of his first date with Aomine. He halted his steps right away. Stood in front of the glass windows, not watching its customers, but random memories of the past like; how they laughed over something stupid, how Aomine desperately begged for Kise forgiveness as his eyes unconsciously followed random girls while murmuring the size of their chest. It was not Aomine intention to ruin their date. However, you couldn’t change your habit in a single night. 

Kise squeezed his eyes shut, not fully aware of his surrounding when someone bumped into him. They both fell onto the pavement.

“What are you? A tree?” said a scary-looking policeman. 

He was Wakamatsu Sousuke and today definitely was not his favorite day. The rookie who was graduated from the Police Academy two months ago had a lot of troubles dealing with stalkers and perverts. And the worst part was, his bad mood made his scary face scarier.

“I---um…, Sorry” Kise replied, his voice was shaking.  
The other guy sighed, “Come on,” he said extending his hand to Kise. 

“You shouldn’t go outside by yourself”  
“Huh?” Kise wore a puzzled expression.  
“With how you are, people will easily take benefit of you. Pervert for instance.”  
“But it’s daylight?”  
“Time was not the case” Wakamatsu said humbly, “you had no idea?”  
“I’m sorry” Kise looked down.

“Don’t ever let your guard down,” he pointed his index finger toward Kise.  
“ I don’t understand.”  
“I’m not supposed to say this, but you’re THE EASY TARGET” Wakamatsu said emphasizing the last words.

“I’m a man”  
“You’re beautiful” Wakamatsu said unconsciously.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Sorry. I sound like a pervert, now.”

“I know you are not” Kise finally smiled, “But what you said was too much and unreasonable. I can take care myself. And pervert? What will they do with me? I ain’t a cute little girl,” he chuckled. 

“Say what you want to say. Two options for you. Get in or go home.” For seconds their eyes connected. And the rookie swore he saw vulnerability through his honey orbs. “Don’t get me the wrong idea. I’m Wakamatsu,” he introduced himself to Kise.

“Kise,” the blond replied.  
“It was my job. You know…., making sure all of the citizen safe. Protecting people. Are you afraid of me?”  
“I was,” Kise eyes cast downward, “but no longer.”  
“Good” he smiled, “Want me to take you home?”  
Kise shook his head.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I am,” Kise looked at Wakamatsu straight. 

In reality, Wakamatsu wanted to have more time to speak with a guy who successfully stole his heart. It was not love. Not yet. But he admitted he really liked Kise. Then, both of them saw Aomine stepped out from the coffee shop. Kise cursed himself as he didn’t notice. And within seconds thousands of memories flashed; days and nights laughter, romantic moments and bittersweet fights. Everything. 

They looked into each other. Silence took control for seconds. 

“I have to go” he bowed to Wakamatsu.  
“Stay,” said Aomine ignoring Wakamatsu.  
“Aomine-san, you can’t do that,” Wakamatsu tried to stay calm.  
“Of course I can for many reasons” he grinned, but his eyes was like sharp point of a knife ready to cut Wakamatsu’s ribs or to pulled his eyes out.

“This guy before you is my old friend, we had appointment to meet each other. You know to reminisce the old days,” lies easily poured from Aomine lips. Wakamatsu had no choice. Despite, he hated Aomine so much for millions reasons, Aomine was not at fault. So he just walked away and wished that fate would do him a favor to let him meeting Kise someday in the near future like today. 

“You lied to him,” remarked Kise once Wakamatsu no longer there.  
“I would never lie. You are my old friend,” replied Aomine innocently.  
“Come with me”  
“What for?”  
“I don’t know. Stop questioning anything, can you?”

Aomine grabbed his hand which gave Kise mixed feeling. He scared to go with Aomine. He scared to slip the chance to be with Aomine. He loved Aomine. And better, the tanned man asked Kise to be with him to escape to a place they belonged together. He worried, however. Since it could be the thing he would regret the most.

But what could he do? Kise was helpless. His body confronted every time his mind forced him to stop. Yes, Aomine was that one guy who like the dew on spring leaves. Irresistible.

They got in to the car. No words. Kise folded his hands on his laps while his eyes stared randomly the road through the rear window. Same as Kise, Aomine was so nervous. He shut his mouth. But he could tell that the man sitting next to him was insecure. Kise shoulder tensed as if he had secrets to keep. 

They arrived.

Aomine brought Kise to a place they once belonged. He got off the car, took Kise out, but once they stood in front of the door, Kise stopped. He felt lost and confused.

“Come in,” Aomine said. 

Kise walk in. His steps were timid and light. He stood in the midst of the room. The room showed him memories of him and Aomine. The room showed him about someone he used to know, about stories of the past, about his love to Aomine. And it seemed so wrong for him. Because the room showed him nothing about his present. Kise was no longer the reflection of the room. He was just an entity that was filled with frustrations and fears. 

“Sit anywhere you like,” Said Aomine again. 

Kise slowly approached his favorite spot on the L-shaped recliner docked in the corner of the room. His soft lips stretched into a smile. A smile with a twist on it. 

“Hey, how are you?” asked Aomine to melt the awkward atmosphere between them. 

“I’m good. How are you doing?” he replied nervously.  
“I’m good, too. You know Kise, it’s been a long time”  
“Indeed. Hopefully, life treated you well”  
“You’re right, I’m so grateful for that.”  
“You mean life without me is better?” Kise said sarcastically.  
“What? You think now I’m happy?” there was pain through Aomine words.  
“I don’t know”  
“Are you happy?”

Kise took in a deep breath, “ I tried too.”  
“Baby, listen….”  
“ You better stop it,”  
“Kise?”  
“For Someone who will be someone else husband, you indeed have a gut to call me baby,” Kise mocked.

“It doesn’t supposed to be like this, Kise,”  
“What do you want, then? It’s over,” Kise pressed both his lips.  
“I love you…”  
“Don’t make me laugh”  
“Do you love me?”  
“I wish your happiness with her”  
“Do you happy seeing me with her?”

Sharp pain lanced through Kise’s heart. A kind of heavy feeling as you longed for impossible things. Precisely because of the circumstance made it impossible for you. When you loved someone, yet you had to let them go. 

“Do you love me?”  
“I love you so much that I’m breaking,” Kise could feel his tears dragged down, “But it was too late.”

“How can you be so sure?” Aomine protested, “ I don’t know how to exist without you. Even the thought of it crept me out. You always be a part of me. And to survive without you slowly kills me. No matter hard I tried to push you away from my mind you keep coming back in. How I supposed to survive that way?”

“I lost you once, and I don’t let it to happen again,” Aomine drew in a long breath, “It was confusing………, about you, about our encounter. I don’t care, though. What I want is you, hell with anything else.”

Kise looked up at Aomine for seconds. Aomine voice was so tender but with power to break the wall he built tall and strong. So though he determined to erase Aomine’s trace from his life, Kise made a contract with himself. But there was no contract with no consequences. And love offered you both heaven and hell. 

Kise simply paid attention toward the heaven that brought him happiness, yet forgot about the hell that would ruin him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally i finished this chapter... ^^v (yeay!!)
> 
> things got more complicated (sigh) for those lovely person who read this and wait for this fic to be updated, thanks a lot and hope you enjoy this chapter ^^ :)
> 
> ps : merry Christmas for you guys xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> its been a while ^^v


End file.
